Photogenic
by littledoggy
Summary: Mikan, Misaki and Tsubasa went to Central Town, and Natsume was forced to go along. There they stop to take a picture at a photo booth, but knowing them, will it turn out all right? ONESHOT, rated for flipping up Mikan's skirt. Better summary later


First of all, I would like to thank WizdomGoddess-san for beta-reading my fan fiction (she's not my beta-reader, she's just very _very_ kind to help me!). Thank you!

So, this oneshot is dedicated to her, and sorry if this is lousy okay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Simple as that.**

**.;"Photogenic";.**

Dedicated to:

**_.;WizdomGoddess;._**

"Hey Mikan, do you want to go to Central Town with us? We're going to buy some tinsel for the Christmas tree," Tsubasa invited, ruffling the brunette's hair. Mikan squealed and nodded excitedly.

"Of course!"

"But you need to go with your partner," Misaki pointed out, dampening Mikan's spirit effectively.

"Natsume-kun probably won't come," she said mournfully.

"We'll see about that," Tsubasa replied with a glint in his eye. Mikan, however, was oblivious to it.

"Natsume's over there," his partner said, pointing in the direction of a certain raven haired boy with piercing crimson eyes.

Mikan took a deep breath. "Here goes…"

"We'll come with you."

"Arigatou Tsubasa-senpai," she said with a grateful smile. "_HEY NATSUME-KUN_!"

The fire caster's head snapped back in annoyance. "Polka dots."

"Why you-!" she fumed. "Go to Central Town with me, will you?"

"No."

"Aww come on, don't be so mean."

"Let's go Mikan-chan," Tsubasa called, snickering. Mikan whipped around, surprised. What she did not know was that her senpai has bent down and written the words 'follow us to Central Town' in Natsume's shadow!

"But I thought I couldn't go without a partner?"

"Who said you're without a partner? Come on now."

"But -"

Without further ado, Tsubasa ushered Mikan ahead of him, wearing a wicked smile on his face. And to his utmost horror, Natsume found himself trampling along behind them! Glancing back, he growled when he read the words written in the sand just where his shadow fell earlier.

"Andou stop it right now!" he barked.

"No way. Mikan wants you to follow, don't you Mikan?" Tsubasa said, his voice dripping with sweetness.

"B-But senpai, Natsume-kun looks really angry," she protested.

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh yeah?" Natsume growled, ready to attack him when given the chance.

"Yeah, because we're already on the bus," Tsubasa replied smugly. Sure enough, they were boarding the bus as he spoke, with Mikan in front and Misaki at the rear.

The flame caster bristled and sent the shadow manipulation alice a glare that promised a painful death.

There was no time to argue however, for they had reached Central Town before Natsume could inflict anything serious on Tsubasa and the rest of the occupants inside the bus. Quick as lightning the four were off the bus and hurrying towards the heart of the town.

"Well, Misaki and I will be off now. Enjoy yourself Mikan!" Tsubasa said cheerfully and went off with his partner.

Mikan was left behind gaping like a fish. "D-Demo…senpai!!!"

"Polka dots…" someone growled, cracking his knuckles. The brunette gulped and turned around slowly.

"Nat…sume…" she stammered.

"I'm not going to follow you around or be your bodyguard, got it?"

"S-Sure."

"Good." Natsume snorted before entering the nearest manga store, leaving Mikan to stare forlornly after him.

"Chotto matte Natsume-kun!"

"…" The boy glared at her. Mikan ignored his murderous look and jogged to his side.

"Can I follow you?" she asked breathlessly.

A shrug was all she got. She took that as a 'yes' and followed him happily enough, skipping along like a frisky little lamb.

….

Misaki was about to enter a shop selling Christmas wares when she stopped and stared at Tsubasa, her expression fearful. "Tsubasa, what did you write in Natsume's shadow again?"

"I wrote 'follow us to Central Town'," he replied. "Why the long face?"

"Oh Tsubasa, you idiot," she sighed. "You wrote 'follow us to Central Town'? Then what will happen once we _reach_ Central Town?"

The shadow manipulation alice smacked his head. "Kami-sama, you're right. And Mikan-chan's alone with him too!"

"You're hopeless," Misaki retorted. Correction, _two_ Misakis retorted.

"Go find Mikan-chan and Hyuuga-kun," one told the other. The latter nodded and ran off.

"See? All done," the first one said, clapping her hands twice.

"What would I do without you, Misaki," Tsubasa said gratefully, making the girl turn a delicate shade of pink. Suddenly –

"_ITAI!_"

"You should learn to think a matter thoroughly before you act, for instance," she growled. Tsubasa lay on the floor, sporting a very nice bump the size of a tennis ball on his head.

For the umpteenth time since his childhood days, he wondered how the two of them ever managed to get along.

….

"Ne, look there Natsume!" Mikan chattered excitedly. "There's a really huge teddy bear!"

"It's just a man dressed up as a bear," he snapped.

"I know, but still -"

"Urusai, baka."

Mikan turned, infuriated by his nonchalance. "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" she screeched, her lips against his ear.

"Look, either you follow me and shut up, or go away and make all the noise you want."

"Hmph! Fine!" She was about to stomp off when she bumped into a soft and warm lamppost. Wait – soft and warm? "Gomen nasai," she apologized. Mikan was about to back away when she chanced to glance at the lamppost's – er, person's – face.

"Hello, Mikan-chan."

"Misaki-senpai!" the brunette squealed. "Why are you here? What about Tsubasa-senpai?"

Inwardly, Mikan wondered why Misaki turned a light shade of pink when she mentioned Tsubasa's name, but she passed it off as a figment of her imagination.

"I was sent to find you. Tsubasa is waiting for us," Misaki was quick to reply.

"Oh, okay. Natsume-kun, are you coming?"

"No." Was his curt reply.

"We're going to leave soon, so you'd better follow unless you want to stay here," Misaki said.

"…"

Mikan and Misaki exchanged glances and shrugged. The bus was about to leave in fifteen minutes. Moreover, they had to help Tsubasa carry the things he had bought for Christmas. Without further ado, they trudged up the road to meet him. Natsume followed them reluctantly.

After some time maneuvering their way around the crowded streets, they spotted Tsubasa struggling to carry many bags filled to bursting with Christmas decorations. Misaki hurried towards him and plucked three bags from him, passing one to Mikan.

"Can you help us, please?" she said with a smile. The younger brunette accepted it readily. "Hyuuga-kun, will you help us?"

"…"

"It's alright, Misaki. I've got it under control now," Tsubasa interjected, sending a wary glance at the fire caster.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go."

"Ne Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai," Mikan said. "There's a photo booth there! Can we take a group picture? Please?"

The two seniors exchanged glances. One thought passed through their minds: Will Hyuuga Natsume oblige? The chances are slim to none.

"Baka youjo," muttered the boy.

"I'm not an idiot," Mikan forced through gritted teeth. "Onegai, Natsume-kun? Take a picture with us?"

"Either you come with us out of your own free will, or I will make you go with my alice," Tsubasa threatened playfully. Natsume did not catch his joke, however, and threw him a glare that clearly promised a painful death.

"…Fine."

The senior student grinned. "Now that's more like it. Now, where is the booth again?"

Mikan pointed in the direction of a brilliantly coloured booth and ran towards it, the bag of Christmas goodies in her hand swinging madly. Her seniors had to run so they could catch up with the energetic brunette.

"Wait up, Mikan-chan," Tsubasa yelled, laughing. "The booth won't disappear!"

"The bus will if we don't hurry," Misaki reminded him.

"Oh yeah…we'll have to make it quick!"

"Konnichiwa, do you want to take a picture?" a man greeted them as soon as the curtains fell back in place.

"Yes please. A group picture," Misaki said, smiling down at her kouhai.

"Okay. Would you like to dress up for it? For the festive season tomorrow we have prepared a set of Christmas outfits for a group of four. It was originally meant for family photographs, but the three of you can use it anyway."

Mikan blinked. "Three?"

Just then the curtains moved, revealing a very irritated Natsume. "Four," he snapped. "Happy now, Andou?"

"Yes, very," Tsubasa said, trying to suppress a grin. "So now we have four. Can you show us where the clothes are?"

"This way," the man said, ushering them to the back of the booth. Once they were behind the thick drapery they were greeted by a woman who took Misaki and Mikan with her, leaving the boys with the man.

…

"Hey Misaki-senpai, how do I look?" Mikan twirled around, showing off her outfit. She smiled, satisfied with the results.

"You look beautiful, Mikan-chan."

"Really? Let's go see Tsubasa-senpai and Natsume-kun! They must be ready by now."

"Sure, why not." Misaki took the brunette's hand and led her out, where the boys stood waiting.

All four blinked, amazed at what they saw. Misaki and Mikan gawked at the sight of the two gentlemen whereas Tsubasa's jaw dropped to the ground. Natsume, on the other hand, simply scrutinized Mikan's outfit in silent appreciation.

"Wow, all of you look good! Photogenic, I'd say!" the photographer exclaimed, breaking the awed silence. "Let's take the picture now!"

Seeing as he was not tongue-tied, Natsume was the first to fall out of his stupor. Smirking at the stupefied trio who were frozen to their spots, he followed the man, although he failed to mask his disgust at what he was forced to wear.

The photographer made Tsubasa and Misaki stand together at the back, with Natsume and Mikan kneeling in front of them.

"Okay, at the count of three!" he hollered, holding a camera. "One…"

"Ne Natsume-kun."

Mikan reached up and prodded Natsume's ear. It was pointed, a tribute to the extensions stuck on it.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"…Elf."

"Nani?" she said, suppressing a laugh. "An elf? Hahaha, Natsume-kun, kawaii desu!"

Natsume's eyebrows twitched. "Teme…"

"Kawaii, kawaii, Natsume-kun kawaii desu!"

"…" The temperature shot up dangerously, but Mikan's nullifying alice nullified his alice unconsciously.

"Natsume-kun kawaii – _Aaaahh! Natsume hentai_!" Mikan's happy chant was cut off by her indignant scream.

"Hn. Heart-printed panties girl," he scoffed, pleased with the results of his prank.

"Two…" the photographer's soft voice seemed lost to the arguing duo.

The brunette huffed, and Natsume used the opportunity to flip her skirt up again, revealing her underwear.

"**_KYAAA Natsume hentai!_** BAKA!"

She made to kick his shin. Unfortunately, she had forgotten that she was kneeling beside Natsume and lost her balance. Mikan flailed her arms in a vain attempt to regain her balance.

One of her hands hit Natsume's mouth, causing him to fall backwards, barreling right into an unsuspecting Tsubasa. Mikan fell into Misaki just as the photographer, oblivious to the havoc breaking loose in his studio, yelled "Three!" and clicked the button.

There was a bright flash, capturing the moment where chaos showed its power to the maximum extent.

"Please wait while the photos are being developed – oh my," the elderly man gasped upon seeing the crumpled mess on the floor.

His camera made some weird noises before projecting a photo. The man caught it deftly in his hand and blanched at the sight of it.

The cupid and the elf were sprawled on the floor. The little cupid, who sported a snow-white dress and a pair of angelic wings on her back to clash with her twinkling brown eyes, had her cheek pressed against the crimson-eyed elf's lips. Yes, _lips_. The elf turned as red as the ruby-red bells jingling from his collar.

Behind them, Santa Claus had managed to catch his partner who was currently pressed against his chest, her red-and-white outfit creased in many places. Santa's cap was knocked off his head, as was his white beard.

And was that _fire_ above the four disaster-wrought students?

The poor man could not believe his eyes. This was definitely the worst picture he had ever taken in his entire life.

So much for them being photogenic.

**THE END**

Well, I've nothing else to say, except for Merry Christmas to you all!

Consider giving me a present? But I don't celebrate Christmas…well, at least make me happy? Hehe. I'm crazy, I know. But you know how to make an author happy right…?

Wah, time time time! Must run of to work now, goodbye!


End file.
